Happily Ever After Halloween
by queenliz86
Summary: My version of how things must have gone after the Halloween party in The Elite. If Marlee hadn't got caught, if America and Maxon hadn't got into a fight over that and Maxon hadn't fallen for Kriss. This is my version of their Happily Ever After.
1. Chapter 1

My version of how things must have gone after the Halloween party in The Elite. If Marlee hadn't got caught, if America and Maxon hadn't got into a fight over that and Maxon hadn't fallen for Kriss. This is my version of their Happily Ever After.

Once the fireworks ended Maxon gave us a warm speech about how lucky he felt of having met us all and every time he mentioned the word _wife_ he glanced at me with the corner of his eye, I couldn't help but grin every single time. Once his speech was over it was our turn. Celeste came first, as usual, grabbing Maxon's biceps and telling him how much she appreciated being part of the Elite and being considered to be the next Princess of Illea. Kriss gave me an exasperated look when Celeste said the word _Princess_ , we all knew she meant herself, but I knew better so I didn't care what she intended to say. Then it was Natalie's turn, and Elise's, followed by Kriss and finally Marlee. I listened with great interest at the latter's speech because she was my best friend and because she never mentioned her affection towards Maxon. She described her happiness at having met us and making such good friends, her stay in the palace, how she would always remember that but not even once did she talk about the Prince or their time together. I made a mental note to talk to her about it later, because after tonight's events I couldn't wait to talk to her.

The after party in the balcony went on late into the dawn. When we were heading to our rooms I asked Marlee to stay behind so we could talk for a little bit longer. It was hard to get her attention because she kept looking down the hall as if she was expecting someone. She said that she was tired and wanted to go straight to bed. I knew it was not right for me to ask her to miss some precious hours of sleep because I needed someone to talk to, especially when May was in my room fast asleep, but I didn't care, I wanted to share the news with my best friend so badly that I insisted until she had agreed to stay with me.

Once the others started to go up the stairs we took a turn and headed to the gardens. The castle was quiet and almost empty after the party, we only encounter one guard on our way, Officer Woodwork. I was running into him quite a lot lately, I must learn his first name, next time I'll ask him. The guards that were posted on the double doors didn't even offer resistance to our late walk on the gardens, they were used to it by now.

"So, will you tell me why have you dragged me to the gardens at this insanely late hour?" Marlee asked, clearly irritated. She must have been really tired, I thought and felt a tiny bit guilty.

"You know how I danced with Maxon tonight…" I couldn't think of the exact words to tell her, what if she did have feelings for Maxon and I was stomping all over them. I was such a terrible friend, I had never bothered to ask her.

"Yeah, we all danced with him America. Why was your dance so important? Did he mention an up- coming elimination? Is it me? I can't leave the palace! I don't want to!" She started sobbing, so I rashed my words.

"No, he … " I couldn't find my words.

"America, please tell me what he told you." She was clearly suffering.

"He kindofproposedtome" I mumbled, not sure I had made any sense.

"He WHAT?" She was in absolute shock. "Are you telling me that this Selection is finished?" Her relief was palpable, was she really that happy to go home? She had just said she didn't want to leave the palace, so I didn't understand her reaction at all. So I did what I could, Ianswered her question.

"Yes, and no. Yes, he has made his choice and well, he has chosen me." I felt myself blushing as I said the words. "But he wants to give me some time to adjust to the idea of being a Princess and all, so we'll have to pretend for a little bit longer that we are still in the Selection, does it make any sense? Are you angry with me?" Her face had gone from relief to happiness to sadness. I couldn't decipher her reaction.

"Oh my Gosh America no! I'm so happy for you. And Maxon obviously, you just took me by surprise that's all!" She seemed genuinely happy for me. " Does this mean I am standing in front of the future Princess and Queen-to-be of Illea? I can't believe it!" That sounded more like the Marlee I knew.

"Well, yes" I felt a little bit embarrassed with my soon to be title. It was something that I knew would take me some time to getting used to. I heard Marlee going on and on as how happy she was and that I would make for an outstanding Queen and even better one than Queen Amberly, which I doubted it but she was so happy that I kind of got carried away by her excitement.

We talked for what felt like hours, until I couldn't keep my eyes open and neither could Marlee. We dragged ourselves to rooms, it was absolutely painful to go up the stairs, when I'd be Queen I'll build a lift for these occasions. When we got to the second floor, I realized I hadn't asked Marlee the most important question of all's.

"Marlee" I whispered and walk towards her. " I forgot to ask you, if you'd still be my MOH" I could see the tears building in her eyes.

"Of course America, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said while hugging me with such a strength I wouldn't have thought her capable of at time insanely late hour.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me" I said with tears in my eyes too. "See you tomorrow in the Women's Room" and I waved in her direction.

When I got to my room I crushed into my bed but and I thought to myself that even though I was a little bit terrified of everything that was coming my way, I knew everything would turned out fine as long as I had Marlee by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I dreamt of Maxon and myself, a butterfly, a pirate some angels circling around, it didn't make much sense but it was a happy dream. When my maids woke me up, too soon for my taste, May was curled up in bed with me. I was so delighted to have her with me at this gleeful time. Still couldn't tell her the big news, she was such an effusive person that she wouldn't be able to keep the news for more than five minutes.

"Mmmm.. America.." said May in a sleepy tone " can you become Princess rather quickly so you can order your Maids not to wake us so early in the morning?"

I heard Lucy giggling; they were already mesmerized with my little sister. She had such a sunny personality that everyone who met her immediately loved her. I imagined how excited she'd be when she heard the news, she'd be thrilled to be able to wear those beautiful dresses every single day and to eat all those marvelous sweets prepared by the castle's staff. I couldn't help but grin hugely at that thought.

"Ames, why are you smiling like that? Did something particularly happy happen between you and Maxon last night?" She knew me so well; I couldn't keep anything from her. I wondered how I was able to hid Aspen from her. Oh ASPEN. I had forgotten all about him. I needed to tell him the news as soon as possible. But for now I focused on May.

"Nothing in particular, darling." I lied "but he did mention that there was going to be a magnificent brunch today in the palace, so why don't you get along and start your bath, Anne would be thrilledto help you."

"Oh Ames! I never ever want to leave this place, can you please marry Maxon?"

I giggled and urged her to take a bath while I stayed in bed just a little bit longer. If it were up to me I'd stay in bed the whole day to recover from last night, but that meant I wouldn't be able to see Maxon, and that thought alone made me pull my coversand get up. After my morning bath, Lucy did my hair and I was dressed in a comfortable peachy day dress. I'd have to forget about wearing pants, after all, I had never seen the Queen wearing anything but gorgeous dresses.

The Dining Room was more crowded than I had ever seen it. May and I entered and as I promised, there was a magnificient brunch displayed on the tables. May gleefuly hopped.I only had eyes for my future husband, sitting on his father's left side with his eyes focused on me. I immediately blushed, he tugged his ear and I did the same. _What did he want?_ I wasn't sure but I was dying to hug him once again. I wondered what waking up next to him would feel like. And I had to stop thinking like this every single time I saw him if not I'd live in a constant state of blushing.

Once we were all almost done, Maxon excused himself and I quickly did the same. I left the Dining Room and there he was waiting for me. He quickly hugged meand gave me a light kiss.

"Hi there, my outstanding soon –to-be bride" he murmured in my ear. And I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi there future husband." It felt so weird to call him like that, but I guess I'll have to get used to it rather sooner than later.

"Would like to take a walk in the gardens? I don't have much time on my hands, Father wants me to be on a budget meeting in less than an hour."

I didn't want to risk encountering someone in the gardens and having to share my precious Maxon time with someone else. "Or you could show the Princess Suite again" I said with a faint blush.

"Oh, my darl – America" he chuckled "nothing would give me a greater pleasure" he said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Our time in the Princess Suite felt like scarce minutes but once we left it Maxon was already late for his meeting. I slowly walk the palace halls paying close attention to every single painting, lamp and door on my way. I'd really have to get acquainted with this place if I wanted to call it home.

Everyone was already in the Women's Room when I entered, Mum was having tea with Kriss's and Natalie's mum. May was braiding Natalie's sister's hair, so I decided to join Kriss and Elise who were playing cards in a corner.

Time flew and way too soon it was my family's last night in the palace. I didn't want them to leave, I hadn't had the chance to have a talk with my dad and I had got used to having May with me every night, even if that meant no Maxon's late visits.

After dinner, I rose up and quickly approach my dad, I seriously needed to talk to him. We went for a stroll in the gardens. He was awkwardly chatty that night, we discussed the palace's grounds, the frequency with which they changed guards and a thousand silly things until we reached the topic I was dying to discuss – Maxon.

"So, do you really love him Ames?" he said out of the blue.

I was a little shocked with his frankness, but still appreciated it. "Yes, I do" I knew I had to be as honest as I could with him, if I wanted this to be a heartfelt conversation. "You know I wasn't thrilled to enter the Selection, I thought Maxon was so stiff and quiet and that he would be the last person on earth that could make me happy, but I was so wrong. He is the sweetest person I've ever met, he cares about me greatly and I do too. He makes me happy, dad."

"You know Ames, as a father that's all I could ask for. I have never cared if you married a Six, a Three or a One – please never tell this to your mother." He chuckled and I did too, Mom would kill him if she heard. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and to marry someone you love, because no matter what your mother thinks, that's all that matters." I felt tears filling my eyes and blinked them away, I didn't want to cry, not right now.

"He told me he talked to you, he made you aware of his intentions .." I trailed away and lowered my face, I didn't know if I was completely prepared for his answer.

"Honey, look at me" he said "If you're happy, I'm happy, for me it's as simple as that. Your choice"

"Oh daddy" I cried. He couldn't know how much his words meant to me. I was completely and entirely happy now, if I Dad approved I knew it was the right decision to take.

"Now, please let me be there with you when your mother finds out, I'm terrified that she'll faint" He chuckled.

And like that we went back inside the Palace. I was beyond myself, after worrying like crazy everything was turning up more than okay – until I saw Aspen standing guard outside my bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

I rushed to my room trying not to look at Aspen as I went by him. He was a good guard and he didn't even try to talk to me, which kind of hurt me, but as soon as I came in I knew the reason for his behavior. Maxon. He was sitting on the floor flat on his stomach playing cards with my sister. I shot a glance at my maids who were standing on the other side of my room looking lovestruck at the Prince.

"Ames! You are here! Look who decided to pay you a visit?" May was beyond herself sitting next to Maxon, she didn't know she was going to be around him more often than she ever dreamed of.

"I was telling your darling sister that I wanted to say goodbye to every member of each family before their departure tomorrow" He winked at me. "And I was dragged by her to play some cards…"

"Oh Ames! Please please pleeease play with us." May pleaded.

"May, I think the Prince has more important things to do in the palace than playing cards with us…" I argued though I was desperately in need of some Maxon time.

"Nonsense" he said, always the gentleman he was raised to be. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to spend some time with the two of you."

May beamed and urged me to sit with them on the floor. We played for what felt like hours, Maxon clearly had no idea how to play but he gave it his best shot. He and May got along in seconds, I could see how he adored her already. At some point I excused myself for a game because I really needed to soak this in. Maxon and May together in the same room playing like brother and sister, my two favourite people in the world getting along perfectly. This night couldn't get any better.

May's eyes were barely open but she refused to go to bed and not spend more time with Maxon, so he always so politely declined her last game and excused himself.

"It had been an absolute pleasure spending some quality time with you May" he said and I could almost see the hearts in May's eyes like in TV cartoons as he kissed her on her hand.

"Lady America, will you walk me out?" He said and I was already on my feet.

I opened the door for him and he whispered "She is an extraordinary creature, I already adore her. I can't wait to tell her the news, she'll be thrilled to come here as often as she pleases." He gave me a light kiss and whispered "Sleep tight Princess America".

I was in such an exhilarant state that I almost didn't hear the gasp next to us. Almost. There was Aspen, standing guard outside my room, waiting for me as always. His eyes were wide and I could see it right there – shock, anger and what was worst … hurt. How could I've let this happened? How could I let him HIM find out like this. I couldn't believe I had been so clumsy, I should have remembered he was there, as he had always been. But I didn't have time to beat myself up, Maxon was there looking at Aspen and his bewildered expression.

"Officer Ledger, I hope you keep this piece of news to yourself and that means the King too." Maxon said with his regent tone.

"Absolutely your Highness. Congratulations." He said through gritted teeth.

Luckily Maxon didn't read his reaction as well as I did and he continued talking "Thank you, Officer. Now that you know of her importance I urge you to keep an extra eye on our girl."

"You can count on that, Sir" And with those final words, he went back to his guard position next to my door.

Maxon gave me another light kiss and a wink and he left. I stood there on my door not knowing what to do next, I couldn't explain everything to Aspen right there, May was inside and Maxon down the hall. So I did what I could and began to walk inside when I notice a hand on my arm, I slowly turned my head and saw Aspen eyes demanding an answer.

"Not now. Later, I promise" That's all I managed to say before heading inside and putting on my best smile for May and my maids.

The next morning was extraordinarily sad with my family's departure. I had gotten so used to having May and my parents with me every day that I knew it was going to be twice as hard this time to say goodbye to them.

As expected our farewell was filled with tears and promises of daily letters. The Elite was expected to go to the Women's Room but I excused myself and went to my room, I didn't want to spend my day listening to Celeste's tales of how Maxon had loved her Two-family.

I was already dreaming of a nice hot bath when I heard a familiar voice whispering my name. As expected Aspen was there still waiting for me, his words were barely a whisper "I'll come in in ten minutes, get rid of your maids".

When I came in my maids rushed to me asking what I needed and it was excruciating for me to tell them that I just needed a nap and some time alone.

Exactly ten minutes later Aspen was there inside my room in his guard uniform. He looked exactly the same as he did when I left him last night – angry and hurt.

"I asked you Mer, I asked you to tell me if I needed to stop fighting for you and you lied to me. You led me to believe there was hope for us, that there was something for me to hope for. And you all this time you were what? Planning your wedding with him?" His voice was filled with anger, I could tell that this time he didn't care if we got caught, he was seriously mad and it was all my fault.

"Aspen, please, it wasn't like that. Just let me explain."

"Explain what, Mer?" He almost spit it on me and I felt like the worst person in the whole planet. How could I have let Aspen get hurt? He had made some mistakes in the past, but he had always been there for me, he had always been honest with me and I'd just let him down… I hadn't directly lied to him… but I had lied by omission which was almost the same.

"That night, at the dance, we talked… he … he explained his behavior… " I started sobbing, I couldn't form the words. I felt too bad with myself.

"Don't cry Mer, don't make this any worse…" He pleaded.

I took a big deep breath and tried to explain… "Maxon had NOT been avoiding me, he was just trying to give everyone a chance. We have been a thing since my first night here. I was crushed because you had left me and he was just there for me … all the way. He has always been patient and nice and he has given me everything I need, and I don't mean material things. He has given me space when I needed it, he has given me comfort when I was in pain and he has cheered me up when I most needed it. And … I have gradually fallen for him. And as much as it pains me to let you go I have to do it because I just can't imagine my life without Maxon." I let out a sight that I didn't know I was keeping to myself.

"If you had only told me, why have you kept this secret all along? Why did you never tell me anything? Why did you let me keep my hopes up?" Though I could see he was hurt I knew he wasn't as angry as he was when we started speaking.

"Because I'm a fool. Because I didn't want to see what was in front of me all this time. I was so hurt by you when I came here that I was scared that if I ever fall for someone they would do the same that you did and hurt me all over again."

"Oh Mer, I know I hurt you, but you can't blame this on me"

"I'm not. It was me who hurt you this time but it wasn't on purpose, I swear, I care for you more than I should now." I breathed as I tried to let him understand. "Anyway, now I know, I know there's nothing to be scared of, I know that he loves me and I love him and that this time between he and me it truly is forever." He tried to talk but I placed my hand in front of him as I finished. "I don't ask you to forgive me right away, I know it will take time, but please please tell me you'll think about it"

"I don't have to Mer, I know I will forgive you in due time. I'm not stupid, I have seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you, you do seem to belong together. But I have always thought or hoped we would end up together. You have been the love of my life, I would have done anything for you and you know it."

"I know…" that's all I could say.

"But it wasn't enough… I wasn't enough and I get it, believe me." As he said those words and walked out… I wanted to explain him, I really wanted to tell him that it had not been like that but if I did I would end up confusing him more than I should and it was not fair to him. So I just let him go his own way because I knew as he did, that in due time, he would forgive me and we would be OK.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by incredibly fast, we spent some time in the Women's Room, we talked, we played cards and I spent a lot of time watching the Queen. I wanted to be as regal as she was, so I paid attention to her every move, how she talked, the tone of her voice, the way she gestured with her hands and specially how she directed everyone. It would be such a hard job for me, because yeah – from now on this would be my job... being Illea's Queen-to-be and honestly I couldn't be more thrilled if that meant that I'd spend every waking moment with Maxon.

Sadly, that meant that the rest of the Elite should go home, though I was sure I wouldn't miss Celeste I would deeply miss Marlee. I have to admit that despite my preferences I'd miss having all of them with me, I'd grown attached to them all, even Celeste. Kriss had that sunny dispotion all the time and she always found a way to see the bright side of everything, Elise was quiet but once you got to know her she was someone who was always ready to listen to you. Natalie had a way to light a room, she was so playful and carefree that it was contagious. Then, there was Celeste – what can I say? She was not my favourite person but in her good days when she did not try to steal my future husband, she was kind of nice to be around. These last days she was kind of growing on me, it must be that I'm so happy not even Celeste can ruin my state of happiness.

One evening I was in my room talking to Maxon under my window when he mentioned that he was being pressured to narrow down the Elite.

"Father says that it has been too long since the last elimination and that this has to come to end, so I guess I'll have to let one or two of you go" Maxon said lacing his fingers with mine.

"And who do you have in mind? Please please tell me it is Celeste" I faked a begging tone as I bat my lashes at him.

"I'm sorry my darling but I don't think I can spoil you on this one" He chuckled while he played with my hands. "You know that she is a crowd's favourite"

I did know it, though I did not like her, she had a way to please everyone and make herself look desirable and approachable.

"So.. who is it going to be?" I was dying to know who he'd let go mostly because I didn't want to part with Marlee.

"I haven't made up my mind entirely yet. I thought that a double elimination would be the best, but that's the problem I only know that Natalie is the first one to go and you are the only one who'll stay, but then I'm clueless" He said it with a sight and it looked that this decision was consuming him.

"You know a pros and cons list of everyone might help you" I suggested.

"That's a very good idea my America but not the most effective one I'm afraid" He chuckled. "I have to consider everyone's connections so as not to let Father, the crowd or our allies down."

I knew what he meant. Celeste and Marlee were the crowd's favourites, Elise had great connections which made her the allies' choice and Kriss was the King's favourite. And then there was me – his favourite, the one.

"Or we may flip a coin you know" I suggested chuckling.

He stayed till late that night in my room, laughing, talking and kissing me. We were at my door when he left and I quickly glanced at the officer standing outside my room. Sadly or luckily, Aspen had not been around for some days now. He has probably asked someone to change his place. I knew how much I'd hurt him.

The Friday following that night Maxon sent me a note to my room. It said " _Elimination tonight. Put on your best dress and look regal. Love you."_

So that was it, tonight we'll know who stayed and who left. I left my room as quickly as I could, I wanted to tell Marlee how much I appreciated her and what she had meant to me, my first best friend. I wanted to let her know just in case Maxon decided to let her go. Unfortunately, she wasn't in her room or the Women's room. She had been AWOL quite frequently lately. So I went back to my room and ask my maids to prep me up as regal as they could because I wanted to show the crowd that I could be an outstanding Queen as Queen Amberly was.

My maids seriously overdid it like they always did, but the effect was amazing. They put me in a creamy draped dress with lace shoulders . They pin up my hair with some small flowers. I looked at myself in the mirror and I smiled hugely, I looked like a real Princess. May would jump and cry if she saw me.

As I entered the room I heard some people gasped at my direction, it made me feel powerful and appreciated. In the center of the room Celeste was babbling like she always did but I could see that beneath that layer of ice she was really nervous- may be just may be Celeste was like the rest of us not as calculating as I thought she was, again... may be.

Natalie was whispering something to Elise and Kriss was talking comfortably with Marlee, who kept ogling around the room. I seriously had to talk to her about it, who was she looking for? I was too absorbed in Marlee when I heard several loud whispers around me, right on cue Maxon appeared on my side.

"Hello my darlings, how are you feeling today? " He asked always so gentle. "Are you ready for one more _Report_? Today we'll have a surprise for you.

The girls giggled and I tried to join in but I knew better, and I knew two of them would be going home by the end of the night.

The _Report_ went on forever from my perspective until Gavril finally introduced Maxon. "Before we end our Report tonight our beloved Prince Maxon has a surprise for us, especially for you ladies" He said winking at us. "Your Majesty, they are all yours"

"Hello everyone" He said with a wink and we giggled " as you all know this Selection has been going on for several weeks now and we've had some interesting moments and I have learnt to care for each and every single one of you deeply. Sadly, in the end I will only marry one of you and I though I'll miss you dearly I'll need to let go two of you tonight." There were gasps all over the room. I tried to look surprised as this was news to me as it was to the rest of them. I was kind of nervous because I didn't want Marlee to go but I knew that in the end she would leave eventually.

"I don't want to pain you or make you wait longer than necessary my Dears." He said and I could see that he was not enjoying this moment. "Natalie, I'm truly sorry to have to part with you, you have always brought us happiness I really hope you have a wonderful life. " She did a small curtsy and left before they could show her tears on camera, but we all heard her cry on the stairs.

"Finally, I don't want to delay this any longer… Elise" I heard some gasps and I could see the King getting more red than usual. He was clearly not happy with Maxon's decision. "Your time here has taught us all a little bit of a different culture and for that and your patience and elegance I will be forever grateful but sadly you are not the one for me." He continued and finished.

Elise took it with more dignity than Natalie, but she had always been like this. And with Maxon's final words, Marlee, Celeste, Kriss and I let out a huge sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know some parts are quite similar to The One but I didn't want to change the story that much at least in this part because it was one of my favourites in the book. Hope you enjoy!**

The days after Natalie and Elise were long and boring. We had gotten so used to one another and the dynamics of us as a group that that once they left it was like we didn't know what to do next. The Women's Room was still and quiet and we were different in a way. It's like for the very first time it felt real and that the end was close.

I particularly didn't know what to do. Everyone was acting so strange… Kriss who has always been so kind, suddenly was snapping at everyone. One day I was bored to death and approached her when she was reading a book to play a game of cards but she answered with a cold "Don't you think I have better things to do than play cards?" as she continued with her book. I seriously didn't know what has gotten into her. Marlee was more off than usual. She spent her days looking outside the window or wandering the hallways. On a particular evening that was incredibly cold I found her on her way to the gardens because she needed fresh air, she was barely wearing a cardigan and it was absolutely freezing outside. I did not understand her obsession with the gardens lately and I never found the right time to ask what was going on with her and all these changes. So in the end that left Celeste and myself. Though I had gotten used to Celeste and could see the cracks under her harsh surface sometimes, most of the times she was a pain in the neck. Plus, she spent her entire afternoons reading her glossy magazines with her face on the cover. Didn't she get sick of her face or what? How self-centered could she be?

Luckily my question was answered rather sooner than later. On a Saturday morning after a _Report_ were we had been asked many questions about what would we do if we were the Princess of Illea, I found myself wandering the halls of the Palace. I was heading straight to my room when I heard someone crying. I looked for the source and I found no other than Celeste wipping on a bench in an empty hallway. I was about to turn and walk away when she raised her head and saw me.

"Are you okey?" I stupidly asked.

"And what do you care? Go away" she snapped but all the same I stayed.

"You know, we don't always get along…" She raised an eyebrow "OK, we don't usually get along, but you can still count on me whenever you are not feeling OK. We all need someone to talk to."

"Don't get all touchy feely with me. You know I don't do that" I stood up to leave and let her have it her own way.

"OK If you want to be miserable by yourself, be my guest." I told her and I was starting to walk away when I heard her sigh and turned around. I couldn't leave her like that. So I came back and just sat next to her. She would talk eventually.

Some minutes later she did talk. "Why do you sit next to me? Do you believe that as the future Queen all of us will love you if you show compassion? Don't be silly America, some will never like you"

"Why are you so mean? What did I ever do to you?" I was so mad at her, I was here trying to comfort her and all she had were venom words towards me.

"Don't play dumb with me America" I seriously had no idea and I think she saw it in my face because she continued "You ruined my life! I was the one who was gonna wear the crown, I was the one that Maxon was going to choose, I had it all figured out and then you came with that 'I don't care about your title' attitude and you stole him away from me!" And she started sobbing again.

"Celeste, you do realize you said 'The Crown', right? That's all you care about?" I demanded.

"Not all of us have a long lasting career, you know?" She said and I could see her walls going down.

"What do you mean? You are a TWO for God Sake! You have tons of money! You have people following you around all the time. What do I have that you don't?" I said exasperatedly.

"Your career doesn't depend on your beauty. It will last longer. What will I be in ten, fifteen years' time? Eh? Someone who looks like someone that was famous once… What will I do when my modeling career is over? No one will remember me! Absolutely no one!" She started crying harder this time and for once I understood what she meant.

"Please Celeste you are a strong beautiful woman who knows what she wants. No one in his or her right mind will ever forget you. At least no one that has ever met you. I know I won't." I said with a little bit of humor and irony.

She chuckled between tears.

"Yeah, thanks." She said but I she was still sobbing.

"You know that some very happy Two is going to marry you, right? Plus you'll be insanely famous when this is over. I'm sorry but I still don't see your point." I was really trying to see her point but I couldn't get it.

"No America, I'll be a has been, someone that used to be famous. Once this is over and Maxon sets a date, I'll be history, no one will ever remember me." She sighted and I was about to interrupt her when she went on "I know you don't get it because you have never been in the spotlight like I have. Being the center of attention has been my whole life and I can't imagine my life in the background, I don't want to lose it."

It actually made sense, and that what I told her, but there was something that was bothering me from her statement. "Have you ever cared for him? I mean, would you ever consider him as a match if he wasn't The Prince?"

She laughed wholeheartedly this time. "He's cute. He has something that makes you like him right away and let's be honest, he's a great kisser."

I could help but laugh at her statement. I knew he was a great kisser, most of his practice had been with me.

"You know, I had it all sorted out. I was going to give him a few kisses and leave him wanting for more. He would be after me in no time. But of course, you appeared in the picture and you went as far as I had gone. You blew up my whole plan. "

I was finally starting to get her. "But would that have been enough for you? I mean he would have been crazy for you, but what about your feelings? Don't you want to marry someone with whom you want to spend the rest of your days with?"

"I do, I think. I don't need love if I have fame." She was being so honest that I couldn't believe it. For the first time I got Celeste, I understood her and I have to admit I felt a lit bit of pity for her, everyone needed love, everyone needs someone in their lives that looks at them as Maxon looks at me sometimes.

She really needed to hear this "You know that's not true. Everyone needs love, even you. And you will find it, and once you do I don't think you'll care about fame because when you are with the person you love nothing else matters in the world, you only care for that person and that person alone."

She rolled her eyes at me and said "And that's why he chose you, clearly."

"HE hasn't chosen me, not yet" I said.

"Please America, every single person in the Castle knows he's crazy about you and he's always been. Kriss, Marlee and I? We're all fighting for the second place and wishing he changes his mind" She laughed at her own joke. "But you know, deep down even I know you'll be a great Queen, that's what bothers me the most. You have that something extra."

I didn't quite get what she meant. "Something extra?"

"Yes, like right know. I would have left you crying and wouldn't have cared, I would even have gone to the Women's Room and told it to the girls. But you stayed even after I was super mean to you, even after … "She inhaled a huge amount of air and went on "even after I ripped your dress and was horrible to you this whole time"

Now it was time for me to laughed, it seemed like such a long time ago that night of the Report. "Well to be fair, it was an amazing dress, one of a kind."

We started laughing at the same time and went on like that remembering the last few months and all the tricks she had played on us on her way the Crown as she said it. Finally I found myself caring for her, she really needed someone to be on her side and I knew what that felt like. I don't know what my life in the castle would have been like without Marlee.

"You know that the Celeste Newsome I know doesn't need a man even less a Prince to get what she wants, right? She goes and get it, no matter what." I said and she stopped laughing all of the sudden.

"Oh America, I'm so sorry, I have done so many terrible things to you and the girls. I know and I will apologize but I was so focused on getting it that I didn't care on whose head I had to step on." She was truly apologizing; I could see on her face that she meant it.

"Consider yourself forgiven, at least for me" I said and open my arms to give her a hug. She accepted it and said "You know what's worse? I had to beg Maxon to let me stay, he took me for a walk a couple of days ago and I could feel him slipping away from me and I seriously begged him to let me stay. He's so good, he has always been."

"I know what you mean, more than you can imagine." I laughed at my inner joke. "What do you say if we go to the bathroom and you wash your face and then we head to Women's Room to persuade Marlee and Kriss to have a Girl's Night tonight. We could use the bonding time."

Celeste cracked a smile and said "Only if you let me try on your dresses" She said winking at me.

"Absolutely!" I said and we headed to the bathroom.

She was inside refreshing herself when I started listening to some male voices.

"… but you really care for her, then?" asked a worried voice.

"Yeah, more than I should, to be honest. I know I shouldn't and if someone finds out I'm doomed but .." and as they turned around the corner the voice stopped and the guard froze. Aspen. He was walking the halls with Officer Woodwork.

Aspen looked like he had seen a ghost, we hadn't spoken since that night not that long ago. "Good afternoon, Lady America" and started going away when Officer Woodwork said "What are you doing here all by yourself? Are you alright?"

I was trying to look for words in my brain thinking of their talk, when Celeste came out of the bathroom.

"Hello Officers, are you keeping Lady America company while I'm gone?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Absolutely" Said Officer Woodwork. "Lady America, always a pleasure." He touched his hat as Aspen made a bow. A bow? Seriously? That how it's going to be from now on?

"Lucky lady, you happened to run across the two most handsome guards in the palace." She laughed and hook her arm in mine. We continued to the Women's Room and Celeste kept babbling about what she thought we should do tonight. I couldn't listen to her, my mind was with Aspen. Was he talking about me? Was he that close with Officer Woodwork to have told him about us, to have told him our most precious secret? Or, had he met someone already? I couldn't help it I needed some answers and I was going to get them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to be a slow updater! It takes me time to place myself as a character and the words I think they'd say. I'm doing my best to upload as fast as I can!** **Also Have pleeeenty of work on my hands right now!**

I kept thinking over and over about Aspen's conversation with Officer Woodwork. I couldn't get over the fact that he had told him our secret! How could he? I mean, we've kept it in the dark for so long that I still can't believe he trusted in someone else.

I was so distracted over this thought that I wasn't even paying attention to Maxon and our afternoon date. We were spending time in the Princess Suite. It had become sort of our thing, each time we had some minutes off we came here and imagined our lives together. How many kids we wanted. I wanted three but Maxon wanted five at least. Where we'd go on our honeymoon. I wanted it to be at the beach, I was dying to go to the ocean. Maxon, however, said that he didn't care where we went as long as we were together. His only demand so far was regarding children, he said that no matter how many we had one should be named after his father. "Not because I care deeply about him, but because it's Illea's tradition" And that was what he was discussing when I got distracted over Aspen. He had asked me what my thoughts were on the matter and I had to ask him to repeat what he'd said. Truth is, I was not sure about my feelings. I mean he was the King and Maxon's father but he clearly disliked me and though Maxon was his son, I was not entirely sure about the King's feelings towards Maxon. So I tried to be as vague as it was possible.

"I'm not entirely sure Maxon, maybe that is something we may discuss later" I said battering my eyelashes. Maxon laughed at my attempt to be flirtatious.

"Ok my darling, but you know that you'll have to come to terms with my father. He will be living with us after all." He sweetly reminded me.

"I know, I know but he clearly dislikes me and you know it."

"He has said a thing or two, but in this case you have to be the bigger person. Show him what a lovely creature you are and I don't think that he'll be able to resist to charms once he truly gets to know you." He said pleadingly.

So I had promised him I'll try to get acquainted with the King who I despised and who didn't like me back. I had no idea how to approach him, what his interests were, plus I had never been introduced to a boyfriend's family. Which once again took my thoughts to Aspen _What am I going to do?_ I couldn't stop thinking about the whole Aspen drama and I clearly had more important things to worry about.

I spent the whole week on edge between thinking about Aspen and the King. I knew I had to set my priorities straight but I couldn't help my heart, Aspen took most of my time. One day, I was consumed in thought on how to approach Aspen because I haven't seen him since that day with Maxon and I was sure he was avoiding me, when a Guard approached me and delivered an envelope. The letter inside read _"Your King requires your presence in his office." I_ couldn't believe my eyes, _Had Maxon said anything? Was the King acting on his own free will? Would he send me home?_ I was son lost in my head I didn't listen to the Guard talking to me

"Miss I'll escort you" So, I was supposed to go now, the King couldn't be left waiting. I went the whole distance thinking what would I say, Should I act nice? Should I play the part of the young, innocent girl he wanted me to be? Would he see right through me? The walk was to short, I still hadn't make up my mind and we had arrived. The guard opened the door for me and the he was The King in his full grace.

"Sit down." No please, no Miss America, nothing. Clearly all bets were off. I did as ordered.

"I'm told that my son had his eyes set on you, so much to my dislike I think we can reach an agreement here." He paused as if to give me time to let everything sink in. "Though you are not my favourite Selected I don't believe you stupid enough not to realize that I don't think you're suited enough for this life. You are too rebellious and disobedient to my rules, which makes you dangerous."

I was petrified, that man seriously scared me. I knew what he was capable of and I shatter only to imagine what he could do to me. I was alone with him, no one knew where I was or who I was with.

"Despite all your faults…" he said as he stood up, now I honestly started shaking. "you can be of use." He said as he touched my hair with certain disgust. "You were picked up as a distraction. You were here just to make it seem this Selection was picked at random and not carefully planned as it truly was. You were supposed to be gone within the first week and yet, here you are. You are tenacious, I don't want to know what _favours_ you had to make to my hormonal son to still be here, but you managed. You know exactly what you want and that is something I respect."

I couldn't believe my ears, was he saying what I think he was saying? Did he think I was _that_ kind of girl? He had said so many things that I couldn't even start to process everything. So I was right, this was not random, they wouldn't let the future King marry a Five. So, if it hadn't been for my first night here at the Palace I would be home as someone who had once been famous and part of something important. I would have never even met Maxon. I couldn't help but thank the stars for that night because now that I did know him, I couldn't imagine my life without Maxon. But the king he still disliked me and he kept on stating it.

"So, as two adults who know what they want, I would like to let you know where you are standing. I don't like you and you'll do exactly as I say if you want to stay in the Palace, is that correct?"

I looked at him with such fury coming out of my eyes that he laughed at me. "Oh, don't tell me I have offended you. You don't have to act all princessy to me. I know who you truly are and your true intentions."

I stood up so full of anger that I couldn't believe my body was capable of holding everything in. I continued as calmly as I could, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how his words had hurt me. "I don't think you me and which are my intentions towards your Son, I truly love him for who he is and for his Crown. I honestly couldn't care less for his title." I breathed heavily as I continued. "I'll comply to your rules but not because you ask me to do it but because I love Maxon and I want him to have a worthy princess next to him. But don't think, not even for a second that I'm going to follow your orders if I don't agree with them. You. Don't. Own. Me." I knew I would regret my last words sooner or later, but I wanted him to know I wasn't someone he'd fool around as he pleased.

HE only said one sentence "Oh, We'll see about that Miss Singer." And just like that he left the room. I couldn't move, I was petrified in the same spot for who knows how long. Once I could move, I left that room as fast as I could, so fast that I could reach my room fast enough, I run and run till my legs hurt or better said until I run right into a wall of flesh and bone. Aspen.


End file.
